1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless telecommunicating antenna, and more particularly to an antenna device having different antenna members for wireless telecommunicating purposes and for receiving and transmitting different signals or different frequencies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical antenna devices comprise an antenna disposed on or applied onto one side of a printed circuit board (PCB), for receiving and transmitting electric signals. Some of the typical antenna devices may further comprise a metal sheet disposed on or applied onto the other side of the PCB, for grounding purposes.
However, the antenna is disposed on one side of the PCB, and the magnetic field generated by the antenna may be polarized, such that the antenna may have two poles or two dead ends or dead corners where electric signals may not be suitably received and transmitted.
For solving the signals receiving and transmitting problems, some of the typical antenna devices comprise an antenna attached onto one side of a PCB with one or more legs, to suitably space the antenna from the PCB, and to allow electric signals to be suitably received and/or emitted or transmitted by the typical antenna devices. However, the typical antenna device may be used for receiving and transmitting signals of one frequency only.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,417,809 to Kadambi et al discloses another typical antenna device comprising two planar inverted F antennas attached to a printed circuit board and spaced away from each other for forming a compact dual diversity antenna for radio frequency (RF) data. However, there are two planar inverted F antennas required to be attached to the printed circuit board separately, but may not be easily and quickly attached or coupled to the printed circuit board.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,906,670 to Shi discloses a further typical antenna or card device having antenna of two or more frequencies, in which the antenna includes one extension to receive and transmit signals of a frequency, and another extension to receive and transmit signals of a different frequency.
However, the typical antenna also comprises a planar structure, such that the signal receiving and/or emitting or transmitting angle is limited, and such that the typical antenna devices also may not be used to suitably receive and/or emit or transmit the signals.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional antenna devices.